


Blueberries and Apple Pie

by SweetestHoney



Series: Oneshots - Spider-Man [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, I had so many plans and wrote this instead, M/M, look at these two goofballs, morons in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: Bucky Barnes thought he was a strong-willed person, and then he met Peter Parker.(AKA shameless fluff of the boys being dorks at each other and Peter Parker is just really cute, okay?)





	Blueberries and Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I was going to write other things, I have plans for other things but this popped into my head and I couldn't help it. Cute boys being cute at each other.

Bucky Barnes thought he was a pretty strong willed person overall - he'd spent seventy years being tortured by Hydra, he underwent painful and debilitating shock treatments to mind control him and still resisted, and he fought off the conditioning drilled into him in order to save his long lost best friend.  


So why did he keep finding himself weak and absolutely spellbound in front of one Peter Parker?  


Case in point: they just finished a gruelling battle off the coast of Maine with some Godzilla knockoff sea monster and everyone on the team was dead tired and ready for the day to be over four hours ago. Everyone except Peter.  


He'd changed into his civilian clothes (just to torture Bucky, he thinks, surely there was no other reason) and he beamed as he ran up to Bucky to show him something.  


"Look!" Bucky did. Peter held a small cluster of tiny blueberries in his palm, tilting it so Bucky could see. "The girl over there showed me, there's a whole patch!" Bucky looked over his shoulder to see a smiling seven year old waving at him like there wasn't most of the carcass of a sea monster floating in the water right next to her. Hell, it was backwater Maine, she'd probably seen weirder.  


Bucky let himself be tugged over by Peter, and to Peter's delight they found some plastic cups to collect the berries in. They were supposed to be debriefing, but Fury didn't look especially eager to hear their stories on what happened, and he was still involved in a discussion with Captain Marvel. Bucky let it be for the moment, gazing down instead at the tiny blue spots peeking out from behind leaves.

Peter and the girl got on their knees and started digging through the low leaves, turning up the blueberries and pulling them gently off their stems. Bucky hung back, unsure, until Peter gestured eagerly, waving Bucky down to their level.  


He reluctantly got down into a crouch as well, feet crunching the grass down. Peter took his hand pulling so both of Bucky's hands were in the underbrush. Peter guided his fingers, showing him how to feel for the berries under the leaves.  


"Look, see here? You've gotta roll them, no, like this." Bucky did with his flesh hand, pulling the berries gently from the clusters they grew in. "Yeah, like that!" Peter popped a berry into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as he bit down. "Oh wow, Bucky, try one! They're so sweet, I've never had blueberries that taste like this!" He quickly ate a few more, tipping the handful in his hand into his mouth greedily.  


Bucky had a lot of willpower, but he was helpless to resist this. The sight of Peter Parker, teeth and lips stained purple, smiling and looking like he tasted like candy was enough to break him.  


He kissed Peter before he even realized he'd moved, lips and tongue moving to steal the last of the sweet taste out of Peter's mouth as he smashed their mouths together. But Peter was kissing back, kneeling in the grass in the middle of a blueberry patch in backwater Maine with their bosses standing twenty feet away and neither of them cared enough to stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please consider buying me a coffee to let me know! :) https://ko-fi.com/sweetesthoney


End file.
